In the current age marketing has arrived in which consumers are more informed than ever. Instead of customers willingly being “sold to,” consumers are seeking out relationships with the retail companies they choose to do business with. Suddenly, how we live, how we learn, how we communicate and how we buy has all been transformed by the increasing influence of the Internet.
As a result, customers are in control of retailers they deal with by fully expecting to participate in two-way dialogues with those retailers. Consumers are no longer willing to be talked at, they want to be talked with. Consequently, customers are creating powerful brands through innumerable conversations, both online and off, with retailers who they trust. Buying decisions are being made on information, education and influential communities—they are happening as a result of engagement taking place one-on-one between the customer and the retailer.
Thus there is a need for a new interactive service to draw customers to the retailer.